


And Taxes

by Yeomanrand



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Gen, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the <a href="http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html">Awesome Ladies Ficathon</a> prompt:  <i>Sandman, Death, the meaning of family.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Taxes

_Family_, she thinks, tracing her fingers absently along the ankh hanging around her neck. So complicated, and yet so simple. _Family_ are the ones you would do anything for, and the ones whose throats you would tear out if you got the chance. Sibling rivalry is inevitable, even in a family as ancient as hers, but woe betide the being who took sides amongst them.

_Family_ are the ones you trust and the ones you don't trust (and they're sometimes one and the same) and the ones you know you're going to outlive (and in her case, that's all of them, but she's resigned to the inevitable) so you don't fight with them quite as much. Usually.

_ Family_, birth or chosen, is the one constant in the universe, more constant than she herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html?thread=3896981#t3896981) at LiveJournal


End file.
